With Arnold
by X59
Summary: Summary: A series of one-shots in which Arnold is paired with someone different. Longer Summary inside.
1. Helga

_**Author's Note:** _ With Arnold is a series of one-shots where Arnold will be paired with someone different in each chapter (31 in total). This was inspired by a conversion with KawaiiKilala77 over how the majority of the stories on here are Arnold x Helga.

As such this is being done to add more variety to the site and speaking of variety some of these stories will be AUs or even crossovers. For example Arnold and his family living in San Lorenzo and thus crossing paths with one of the other characters later on.

The pairing system will involve all of Arnold's classmates and a few extras within Arnold's age range. With that said let's get the show on the road by getting the most well known Hey Arnold pairing out of the way.

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ It's their morning routine.

His eyes snapped at the sound of her vomiting into the toilet. With a small smile, he got out of bed and couldn't help smirk at the glare she sent him. With a small chuckle he walked over and started rubbing her back as she was forced to return to the toilet.

"This is your entire fault." Helga couldn't help but comment even as she rubbed her pregnant stomach. "Yes," Arnold responded, "I woke up one day and decided to knock up my wife. You had no say in this at all, Mrs. I need you now." His voice was dry when he started but he couldn't help but mimic a breathless moan at the end, his eyes shining with laughter and mirth the entire time.

"And you were doing so well." Helga couldn't help but lament as she got her morning sickness under control. "Just think we're going to have a baby." Helga continued her eyes full of wonder and awe.

"Babies," Arnold absentmindedly replied. "Well I figured we have more than one." He replied in response to Helga's look. "How many, were you thinking?" Helga questioned.

"Five." Arnold said in response, "I disliked being an only child and five feels like a good number of kids since it's not too small or too many." There was a brief of moment of silence before Helga replied, "We'll discuss it after we have this one, Football head."

As Helga made to leave the bathroom she suddenly froze as a thought occurred to her. "If we have five kids, and I have to force five football heads out of me…. I'm killing you."

"Fair enough," Arnold replied. "Though that would leave you to raise five kids by yourself, now I'm going to make breakfast." With a fast peck to her lips he departed to the kitchen and Helga could only sigh, a mix of appreciation at the sight of Arnold and resignation over the odds of their kid(s) having his football head.


	2. Gerald

_**Summary:**_ They find very little changes about their activities together accept for kissing; they subsequently find that they really like kissing.

"That was a great game, man." Gerald commented and as he turned to high five his boyfriend Arnold quickly pecked him on the lips. Both boys couldn't help but feel electricity strike though them at the sensation and quickly brought their lips together once more.

It was only after Arnold pulled back that both boys became aware of the giggling around them. With an eye roll the fourteen year old blonde ignored Rhonda, Nadine, and Lila and found his boyfriend grabbing his hand and let himself be pulled away towards Gerald's house.

"So what video games do you want to play?" Arnold asked and couldn't help but star at the blush on Gerald's dark skin. Gerald turned to answer and Arnold responded by kissing him lightly on the lips. "Arnold," Gerald couldn't help but whine as he squeezed his boyfriend's hand and kissed him back.

A sudden honk caused both boys to break apart and Wolfgang called out "Get a room!" In response Arnold flipped Wolfgang off and called out "You get one with Edmund!" For a single a moment Gerald's and Edmund's eyes locked and both boys could only shrug at the strange friendship that their boyfriends had with one another, before a laughing Wolfgang drove away and Gerald heralded Arnold to his place.

As they raced one another in Mario Kart, Gerald couldn't but small as he took in the sight of Arnold's face in fierce concentration. "Hey I was winning," Arnold complained when the game was paused but was silenced by a quick kiss that went deeper when Arnold grew bold and brought his tongue to Gerald's lips asking in silence for permission, which was swiftly granted.

They eventually had to depart to capture air and as they rested their foreheads upon one away Gerald couldn't help comment, "You're a bold kid." "Your bold kid," Arnold responded before their lips found each other again.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ As much as these chapters are being written to add variety to the Hey Arnold pairings, they are also as a challenge to see what I can come up with it. I've never actually written slash before so I'm curious on how it comes off.

The Wolfgang x Edmund popped up on accident and since it fit the theme of With Arnold (adding variety) I felt compelled to let it stay.


	3. Harold

_**Summary:**_ Harold hates seeing Arnold sad.

There are few things that Harold genuinely hates in this world, but he's discovered that one of the main things that he hates is his boyfriend being sad. The only solution is to make Arnold happy, angry, anything other than sad really but the words get caught into his throat this time.

This isn't like the times when Arnold would grow melancholy on the anniversary of his parents' disappearance and Harold would simply haul Arnold around town to distract him. Nor like the times when he brought Arnold over to his place to just play video games to distract him.

This isn't like when Abner died and Harold freaked out when Arnold began crying. It was in retrospect not a good idea to suggest that they have bacon so that Abner could be with Arnold longer but in Harold's defense he panicked. Plus Arnold was too pissed to be sad so he counted it as a win, even if Harold was in the dog house for a bit.

This isn't like when Arnold was worried about Gerald's silence on his coming out could mean. All Harold had to do was point out that Gerald was probably processing it like Sid and Stinky did for him. While his statement did reassurance Arnold it could not erase the fear, so Harold told really bad jokes for the rest of the day and smiled in happiness when Gerald and Arnold were back to normal the next day.

This isn't those times that at all because there's no way he can reassure Arnold that everything is going to be better when the caskets are in place. There's no way he can take Arnold from here, especially when he can't think of a place that could bring a smile when his biggest hopes were shattered.

The thought comes to make Arnold angry but it is quickly dismissed because while Arnold could forgive his boyfriend's panicked reaction to his tears about his pet, not even genuine remorseful guilt could make Arnold forgive cold hard callous words of what he should have expected after all these years.

Instead all Harold can do is hold Arnold tightly as he sobs as Miles and Stella Shortman are laid to rest.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ This was supposed to be about Abner passing but writing truly takes a life of its own.


	4. Phoebe

_**Summary:**_ Zombie AU: Somewhere along the way they find love.

In the beginning there was no grand plan, no salvation from above, or even protection from the police force or even the military. There was only panic, fear, confused terror, despair, and an overwhelming sense of helplessness as those meant to safeguard them shambled forth with the overwhelming desire to feast on flesh guiding them.

Parents, Grandparents, boarders, friends, and those who could have once been more would fall. Not all the fallen would stay fallen and the survivors would ended up fleeing in separate groups for any chance of order and unity shattered as the living dead charged forth as an endless wall of death, a wall of death from those held dear to their hearts.

It was only by chance that Phoebe and Arnold would end up in the group and misfortune would see them the last to escape Hillwood. Faced with all that they had known destroyed, those held dear to their hearts cursed as abominanal ghouls, and not knowing the fate of their friends could have broken and shattered them.

It did not, would not because at their core Arnold Shortman and Phoebe Heyerdahl were strong willed. Arnold Shortman and Phoebe Heyerdahl were filled with the never ending determination to never give up or fall into despair. Arnold Shortman and Phoebe Heyerdahl were survivors and it made all the difference in a world that was forever changed.

The burning will to survive would drive them forward but in time their friendship would evolve, change, in ways that they would not think about it as they clashed against the living dead. The strength of will and determination to endure to survive would save them from being creeped on by the mindless beasts that roamed the land, but they would fine their firsts creeping upon them without thought.

Phoebe swings her bat and shatters the zombie's head, while Arnold is able to dodge the other and bashes it's skull with his golf club. Groans and moans sound in the air and both quickly seemingly dance as one bashing, shattering, and evading the undead. At some point they are right next to each other and without thought grab hands as they run from the damned. It would be the first, but not the last time, they would hold hands.

They are in a safe house boarding it up and creating traps, barriers and barricades to warn them if anyone or anything breaks through the door when Arnold gets the bright idea to create a backdoor. With his keen mind and her fierce intelligence they create one that they alone could use one that would not serve as another entry and in excitement of a well thought out plan and execution they would hug. It wasn't the first time they had hugged, but it was the first time it wasn't out of a desire for comfort to rescue them from despair. It was the first hug that felt warm, light, and the emergence feelings of that neither were expecting.

Cracking, bashing, shattering, and nearly overwhelmed as they charged through what seems like an endless tide of doom, and yet Arnold and Phoebe would not allow the dead to separate them. With a particularly skillful maneuver Arnold would cause the mindless to cascade down like dominoes and Phoebe would move with grace that allows her to escape cold grasping hands. It's only in the safety of their safe house that their undefined friendship at long last changes as their lips meet without thought. It's tinged with the fear of what could have been lost if not for luck; it's engulfed with a tenderness that both cling to, filled with love and longing, burning with the flame of desire as their tongues explore one another. It's the first the first, but most certainly not the last time that the pair will express the love that they have for one another.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ As a general rule I won't write ages of the Arnold and his partner unless I envision the story occurring when the couple was at a particular age. With that said I image that the Zombie Apocalypse occurred during Arnold's and Phoebe's final year of Junior High (8th Grade), the reason that that fact is not included is because I was unable to write it in without feeling that the flow of the story was negatively affected. Feel free to image their ages of when they began their various firsts; they are not defined age-wise.


	5. Rhonda

_**Summary:**_ Before the alter, they reflect on the past.

As he stands at the altar, her father holds her arm, the music begins and their minds drift back.

To the innocence of second grade the first time they were aware of crushes and what it meant to like someone. To third grade where friends and classmates conspired and spoke of who liked who, and fourth grade where the embers of what they would become would start as a slow flame.

Her cool party where Arnold was included on the cool list, the secret thrill of possibility playing Juliet opposite his Romeo, the easy way they danced together to Dino Spumoni during the school dance. Her losing it all becoming poor and his strength in supporting her and giving her the kick she needed to motivate to continue on. The way she laughed at the sheer unimaginative nature of his grandfather's nickname for him.

His defense of her when others complained about her attitude, her silence helping him more than any words of comfort after his parents were found and returned for a proper rest in during sixth grade. The way she continued to act like herself and treat him the same, giving him the normally he craved in the wake of his shattered hopes.

Freshmen year where things truly begin to change between them, where their hands would unknowingly find another, and their lips seemed to meet on their accord during another friendly dance. The shock that descended over their classmates as a result of their kiss, them talking about what they were beginning to feel and deciding to give it a go, and how they dealt with being called the left hand couple.

Their high school year years were filled with hand holding, kissing, cuddling, the deepening of their love and lust. Senior year when there was no doubt, only the certainty that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. How scandalous some people thought their surprise engagement was, even as friends and family supported them.

"We are gathered together here to unite this man, Arnold Phillip Shortman, and this woman, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, in the bonds of matrimony." The priest begins, breaking the memories of the past, "Do you take Rhonda Wellington Lloyd to be lawfully wedded wife?"

With a bright smile Arnold replied, "I do."

"Do you take Arnold Phillip Shortman to be lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked of Rhonda, who responded her shining, "I do."

"By the authority vested in me by the State of Washington I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The young couple kissed, and amidst the clapping and cheers, their heart swelled with love and the bright promise of the future that they have together.

* * *

 _ **Authors' Note:**_ According to the Hey Arnold wiki Arnold and Rhonda are left-handed, something that I didn't notice when watching the series.

While nothing is definite, it's implied that Hillwood is in Washington.


	6. Lila

_**Summary:**_ Hey Arnold AU: She comes home to silence.

"I'm home," Lila called out, "Let me tell today was a busy day at work." She continued and after a brief moment of suspicious silence, she entered the living room only to be hit by a bucket of water that come down on her head as she unknowingly tripped the trap.

"Terrence Arnold Shortman," Lila began only to freeze at seeing her husband standing before her. ""That was awesome dad!" Terry exclaimed before either parent could respond. "Awesome," Lila declared in a flat voice that caused doom to fall upon the Shortman men.

"Now honey," Arnold began, "In my defense I was dared by our son." With a wounded sound, Terry shot a betrayed look to his father. "I see how it is," Terry muttered, and then with a sudden snap of his fingers, Terry pouted making his blue eyes wide with bright innocence and doing his best to look younger and more innocent than his twelve year of age, "Mommy, it was dad's idea. He wanted to prove that you would fall for a prank faster than he could." He looked beseechingly at his mother, "He forced me to stand back. Made me watch as you were drenched, all to satisfy his ego."

"Get over here," Lila said after a moment, clearly unmoved by the antics of the father and son. In response father and son looked at each other before wisely taking a step back. She took a step toward, they took one back, she took another forward, they bolted, and the chase was on.

While father and son sought to avoid her wrath, Ernie couldn't help but smile as he skillfully moved to the side. He then erupted into laughter as Terry tripped his father, earning him a "Terry!" "Sorry dad," Terry called back, "But I must live!"

As Arnold stood up he heard an ominous, "You," from behind him. "Now honey, do you really want to slay your Romeo?" Arnold spoke as he turned and couldn't help throw a wink, "I'm sorry my lovely Juliet, but how I could resist father-son bonding time?" With a sigh Lila smiled brightly before kissing him on the lips and then she unlocked her son's door, and with a bounce in her step kissed her son on his head. "My lovely idiots," Lila called them as she walked away.

Later that night when they were all in the kitchen washing dishes, Lila suddenly pulled the faucet out and sprayed father and son. With a twin yelps of surprise father and son dashes out hearing "Love you, my lovely idiots," as they bolted.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ In a universe where Helga doesn't exist, a series of events sees Lila remaining as the role Juliet to Arnold's Romeo during the fourth grade play and the rest is simply history.


	7. Stinky

_**Summary:**_ Vampire AU: They are the children of the night.

The night shrouds them in darkness as Arnold leaps from one building to the next, Stinky gliding through the mist behind him. They can feel the grace of the moon as it shines upon them, as they bask in the twilight's endless dark and traverse through the darkness of the night.

The smell of blood catches them and they pounce on the unsuspecting drunk, foolishly and arrogantly challenging the infinite darkness. His screams made their feast so much sweeter and their kisses feel more passionate with their victim's blood coating their tongues.

Their dance of tongues breaks apart as Arnold pulls, with a groan Stinky goes to grab his beloved but Arnold slides out of reach. With mischief guiding him the younger vampire smirks and winks at his lover before turning around and darts off. With lust darkening his every being Stinky growls and gives chase, clearly seeing the challenge and filled with the dark desire of claiming his prize.

Throughout the town the chase continues, the pair stopping here and there to taunt one another. The younger vampire takes a moment for a brief reprieve and that moment is all the older needs to pounce. Groans and moans escapes Arnold as Stinky devours his mouth, his hands traveling over his entire body.

The scent of the rising sun interrupts them and with his arms still wrapped around his beloved Stinky runs to their sanctuary of darkness. Twilight fades as the flame of light spreads across the town, though the children of twilight's darkness escapes the burning sky and now reside safely within their bastion of shadow.

The sun has come, but the pair lay awake and have other activities in mind.


	8. Eugene

_**Summary:**_ They get caught.

Pants, gasps, grunts, and moans echoes across the room, guided by two lovers locked in the most passionate of acts. They are so lost in throes of passion, lust, and love that they don't even hear the door being pushed open.

"Arnold, your door knob was at….OH MY GOD!" Miles screams dropping the door knob that he picked from the bottom of the stairway into his son's room. Arnold and Eugene shriek in response at the sudden shout, breaking apart their love making, and grapping at the blanket for cover.

The silence is defining as all the young loves look at Miles Shortman in horror, while Miles just stares back his eyes wide with stunned disbelief. "Is everything all right, I heard a scream…. Oh," Stella trails off as she takes in the scene. Eugene makes a choking noise as he buries himself under Arnold, who is frozen in mortification that his parents caught him in the act.

"The doorknob fell off," Miles chokes out one hand covering his eyes, while the other points to the door knob now residing on the floor of the bedroom. Eugene whimpers taking this beyond anything else as confirmation of his jinx status, for it was he who locked the door in the first place.

"Okay, let's go." Stella declares as she grabs her still stunned husband on the arm and directs them down the stairs and out of their sixteen year old son's room. The sudden silence that shrouds the room is only broken when both shift and rise from the bed, the moment between understandably broken.

"We're going to the park," Arnold comment with a blush when Stella saw them on the stairs. "Honey," Stella called out before Arnold and Eugene walked out of the house, "its okay, I was young and horny once too." She finished with a smirk, her amusement at the entire situation blatantly obvious.

While Arnold made a chocking noise, Eugene grabbed his hand and practically ran them out the door.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Once I couldn't get the idea of using Eugene's jinx nature out of my head, the story evolved to this.


	9. Sid

_**Summary:**_ Arnold has a black eye, Sid is blushing, and everyone wants to know.

"Hey Arno….Dude what happened to your eye?" Gerald exclaimed as took in the Arnold's black eye. In response to his question Arnold blushed, while his grandfather began to dance a jig. "Go Shortman! Go Shortman! The Shortman Reign Supreme," Phil started to sing and before Gerald could ask Arnold grabbed his shoulder and directed both seventeen year olds to the bus stop.

"Hey Ger-oh my god Arnold," The bus driver exclaimed,"What happened to your eye?" Blushing slightly Arnold ignored the question and everyone on the bus as they attempt to pry information from him. Everyone except for Stinky who started to giggle softly and was subsequently shushed by a red raced Sid, actions that went noticed by a confused Harold.

"That's it Football Head!" Helga roared during lunch, "I demand to know what happened!" "Yeah man," Gerald began, "We're here for you….Did some bigot attack you or something?" "No," Arnold responded, "I was not attacked and I don't want to -"

"Does it have something to do with Stinky laughing, and Sid blushing?" Harold question and after a moment of silence, Stinky let out a small chuckle and said, "He was kicked in the face." "Kicked in the face?" was the general murmur of confusion before Sid yelped out, "Stinky! I told you that in confidence!"

"Why did you kick him in the ….face…? Oh," Rhonda finished with a giggle, with a few connected the dots in response. "I don't get it," Harold said, "I thought you guys were in love and stuff. So why would you kick him in the face?" He further questioned and with everyone staring at the boyfriends, Gerald suddenly snapped fingers."Your grandpa was dancing and stuff because you top."

"I panicked!" Sid suddenly yelled from the pressure of all the eyes on him, "That monster!" Sid continued with a dramatic finger point at his boyfriend's crotch, "Would frighten anyone their first time!"

"Sid!" Arnold exclaimed his face red, while Helga inquired "Arnold has a big one?" "The biggest, I mean it's like porn star dick." "Porn star dick…."Helga and others said in numb shock, "Yeah porn star dick, I could barely get thing into my mo-"

"Sid! Were trying to eat! I don't need that visual! No, continue!" Harold, Joey, Robert, and Eugene exclaimed respectively. "What," Eugene said in response to the stares thrown his way, "I don't have a boyfriend to do things with."

"Enough!" Arnold declared red faced, "We are not discussing our sex life in public!" He hissed to Sid. "Honey," Sid in response, "They kind of know now, so we might as tell them since their just going to hound us for answers. After all were the hot gay couple, everyone would want to know." Sid finished with a self satisfied smirk before kissing Arnold. When Sid pulled back Arnold was aware of all the girls around them and Eugene nodding their heads.

"Just because were the hot gay couple, "Arnold said as he casually flipped Gerald off, when the other boy snorted," Doesn't give a people the right to know what we do or the right to stare at my dick."He finished with a glare to the few girls, who were unashamedly staring at his crotch.

"I'll pay you." Rhonda declared and before Sid could respond, Arnold grabbed his head and whispered something into his ears causing the other boy to just burn. The bell rang, the gang toward their classes where Arnold was predictably not talking about it, and they were all surprised when Sid decided to keep silent as well, even with Rhonda's promises of payment for juicy tidbits.

The next day Sid was seen limping with the biggest, shitting eating grin on his face. Arnold smirked and no comments were offered.


	10. Curly

_**Summary** **:**_ When asked Arnold has many reasons to say why he's with Curly.

When he's asked, which is done when Curly usually does something dramatic, Arnold has many reasons to say why he's with Curly.

He can speak of how Curly kisses his tears away when the pain of his still missing parents sears his heart. Of how when sadness and sorrow strike and shroud him Curly is quick to make him laugh and nuzzle his neck with affection that he can never get enough of.

He can tell about Curly being spontaneous which causes them to never have a dull moment together. Everyday feels like an adventure, grand unique and never ending.

He can speak of the fierce love that he feels when they are alone. The way Curly cuddles with him, the way their kisses spread an overwhelming fire throughout his entire body and veins. The sweet and gentle care Curly gives him when the he delivers butterfly kisses. The way his hands gently run through his hair during make out sessions. The way they just melt into each other's arms.

He can speak of how Curly is able to actually deal with him when he is angry. After all people are used to him being the voice of reason and calm and thus they are just unable to deal with him when everything gets too much and the haze of anger descends. Curly however is deal with it and break it.

Of how Curly has actually turned down chances of mayhem just to be laugh and spend time with him. Of how Curly has actually mellowed a bit and gave him the freedom to rant about people always turning to him for advice.

He can say all of this and more, but he never does.

Instead he looks the questioner right in the eyes and with mischief guiding tongue and answers with "The sex is incredible." The choking sound, the way they blush, and even stare in sheer surprise is just so amusing to him but best of all is when Curly throws his head back and cackles while saying, "Yes, it truly is!"

There is a reason that everyone feels Curly has corrupted him, Arnold always muses himself, before Curly pulls away from the questioner and begins making out with him.


	11. Torvald

_**Summar** **y:**_ Starcraft AU: Torvald has a gift.

The sound of scrapping, smashing, and welding echoes across the engineering room of the Hyperion, but Torvald hears none of this as he works on his task. With a savage grin he raises his new sword, one made from precious metals and Zerg claws. Other nearby snort at his joy or shake their head at his creation, he expertly ignores them as he focuses on showing off his blade to his boyfriend.

With a look at the clock he heads towards their room on the ship, idly wondering how Arnold will react to his new blade and the completed gift. "Behold," he declares to silence as he enters the room. A sudden cough makes him look behind and Arnold raises an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Okay, let's try this again." Torvald says as he steps aside for Arnold to enter, which he does with a shrug of shoulders. "Behold," Torvald declares as enters and after seeing he has his boyfriend's full attention he pulls out the sword. A whistle of appreciated is admitted from Arnold's mouth, "Nice, what's it made from?" "Metals, and Zerg claws," and at the unasked question, "Zergling, Hydralisk, and a bit of an Ultralisk, let me tell you that last one was tough."

"But this is for you," the marine continued as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a necklace. One that Arnold immediately recognized as unique, for most necklaces were made with jewelry or pendants, but instead of jewels around the sting were teeth. Sharp and jagged, bent and deadly, tools of death and war, there was no mistaking it this necklace was crafted with Zerg teeth.

The bane of the universe, the terror of Terran and Protoss alike, the dark fiends of nightmare, and Arnold couldn't help but smile at the necklace, at what it represented. It showed that the Zerg could be beaten, slaughtered like they slaughtered thousands upon thousands, they could be shattered and broken, like the endless number of worlds that were savagely destroyed by the Swarm.

Gazing into Torvald's eyes Arnold couldn't help but smile as he kissed him on the lips before ordering him to put the necklace on him. With a chuckle the marine complained to the scientists' demands, both feeling love for one another in the hearts and dream of a brighter future for the infinite galaxy.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Though brief Torvald was a classmate of Arnold's, thus guaranteeing a chapter.

Starcraft timeline wise this scene could take place at any point after Raynor's Raiders take the Hyperion but before the Invasion of Char at the end of Wings of Liberty.


	12. Sheena

_**Summary:**_ When asked how they began Arnold face palms, Sheena just laughs.

"Greetings rents," Samuel Shortman said as he entered the kitchen, "I have a question: How did you two get together?" The eleven year old asked, partly for curiosity's sake though mainly because he was a bit too prideful to admit to requiring help in seeking the lady of his dreams.

He was expecting many things, his mother to swoon, grin from ear to ear, burst into a song of an eternal love, or even to dance a jig. His mom could be weird like that, after all. But instead she started giggling, which soon erupted into laughter. In confusion the boy turned towards his father only to see him face palming of all things, "What?"

"Do you really want to know?" Arnold asked his son as he placed the paper down and directed his full attention towards his son. After a moment of thought, "Yes, I really do." Sam responded, because at this point he just had to know. With a wave of hands Arnold directed Sam to a nearby chair and once the child was seated Arnold began, "Well Sam, what happened was…..

" _Is everything okay?" Arnold Shortman asked as he arrived at the vacant lot, only to behold his friends looking at each other in anger. At the sound of his voice the vast amount of his friend's jerked in surprise before turning and looking at him._

" _What is your last name?!" More than a few of them roared causing the fourteen year old to jump back in response. "What they meant to say," Phoebe began with a pointed look their friends, "Is that we realized…."She let out a cough of embarrassment, "that we …well…don't know your last name."_

 _The "what" that came out of Arnold's mouth was filled with stunned disbelief, "It never came up," Helga said in response to Arnold's stare, "You never did anything bad to get the full name treatment," Harold added which was followed by Sid's comment of, "and whenever your last name should have come up, it didn't." "Like when it was smudged when you were picked for that feuding families show." Eugene helpfully pointed out._

" _How did not knowing my last name lead to this?" Arnold asked with a wave of his hands to their agitated state. "Well," Lila began, "We all thought it was something different." "And we're all convinced that we are right." Park finished. After a moment of silence Arnold turned to look at a smirking Gerald, "It amused me to participate."_

" _You mean that Arnold's last name isn't Jackson," Curly and Park said in disappointed, while a few glares were tossed Gerald's way. "Before we reveal the greatest mystery of our time, let Arnold hear the guesses," Gerald declared as he rushed behind his best friend._

" _Ashford," Rhonda stated, "Arnold Ashford sounds dignified and rich." "Plus the alliteration is cool," Nadine added in. Lorenzo wordlessly nodded casting his vote for Ashford._

" _Smith," Harold, Sid, and Stinky said as one. "It's a common last name, it is." Stinky said in justification._

" _Gerald convinced us it was Jackson," Park said, while Curly threw a glare at a laughing Gerald. "Your human shield cannot protect you forever." Curly added darkly._

 _Ignoring Gerald's gulp, Arnold turned to look at Helga. "Philips," she stated, "It feels right." Phoebe added._

" _Shortman," Sheena stated with supreme confidence, "Your Grandfather calls you it all the right."_

" _Like anyone is that unimagitive with a nickname," Robert muttered. "Tennyson," he continued in a louder voice. Behind him Joey and Zack nodded their heads in support._

" _Stern, since you can be very stern." Lila and Eugene declared in stereo, something that was becoming more common with the pair dating one another._

 _As everyone turned eyes expected eyes on Arnold, the boy in question had his face in his hands. "Gerald, you suck." Arnold muttered, ignoring Gerald's cry of "Hey." He continued, "And so do the rest of you. All righty then," he finished as he suddenly slapped his hands together._

" _Listen here, for my full name is Arnold Phillip Shortman," Arnold said with a mocking bow and before anyone could respond he reached out and took Sheena by the head, "Since you're the only one to get it right, and thus the only one I'm not annoyed with, we're going to have bagels with the creamy cheese."_

" _Okay," Sheena responded with a blush as Arnold led them away from their friends._

"After that outing we realized that we had fun, so we went on a proper date, and the rest was history." Arnold finished.

"You and mom got together because the gang didn't know our last name?!" Sam couldn't help but exclaim in surprise. "That doesn't help me at all in wooing Angela Wittenberg!" He finished his surprise overriding his prideful stubbornness. Silence descended before the words registered with all three occupants.

"Wait…Tucker and Helga's daughter?!" Arnold exclaimed in surprise, "Oh Sammy, you and Angela would be beautiful together," Sheena stated with glee, her mind already spinning. As for prideful, stubborn for Samuel Shortman, his face was bright red and based upon the looks of his parent's face waiting for the ground to swallow him whole.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ I head canon that Peapod Kid's real name is Zack, on the grounds that he looks like a Zack to me. Eugene x Lila and Helga x Tucker just sort of happened while I was typing.


	13. Lorenzo

_**Summ** **ary:**_ It just feels natural.

A pair of hands brushes against each other on accident, their owners can feel a faint blush spread across their cheeks in response. With a small grin Lorenzo looks at Arnold, who grins lightly back as he pulls the comic a bit further apart so both boys can see it better.

At some point they place a hand of their own upon the comic, one hand to turn the page, another to set it place, working together in perfecting symmetry. At some point without realizing it the free hand of both boys slowly find one another. It's only when they finish the comic and turn to look at one another that they notice their held hands. The pair of 14 year old boys can't help but notice how nice it feels, how it just feels right, feels natural.

"Arnold," Lorenzo says and Arnold finds himself zeroing on the other boy's eyes. Blue and black lock, the comic falls to the floor of Arnold's room, and at an unseen signal the boys lean forward and kiss.

Their bodies shiver in excitement throughout the kiss and as they pull apart they can't help but smile at one another. Arnold feels himself quiver at the intensity of Lorenzo's stare, Lorenzo feels himself shiver as Arnold stare takes him all in.

Neither boy is sure who moves first, only that that their lips find each other once more. Electricity pools throughout their body, excitement guiding them, the sheer rightness of it all enveloping them as their lips break apart and find each other again.

They break away, desire and lust clouded their eyes, "Boyfriends?" someone asks and the other nods before their lips meet each other again. Holding hands, kissing, deciding to be boyfriends all in one moment would feel fast to others but to them it just feels natural and right.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ This was heavily influenced by the Lorenzo section of my story Arnold's Crushes.


	14. Iggy

_**Summary:**_ They can no longer ever be.

Arnold had always thought that Iggy was cool and popular. Whenever Iggy wanted to spend time with him, he couldn't help but feel giddy. For his part Iggy always thought that Arnold was cool. The way the other boy was always there with a helping hand, the fact that Arnold was always so genuinely nice warmed his heart. When compared to others, how could Iggy not want to spend time with him over the rest?

Their friendship grows and then the secret is discovered. Iggy can only feel mortification and horror as Arnold's beholds him in his bunny pajamas and while for his part Arnold can't help but find it funny, he also finds it endearing. His vow of silence reassures Iggy and in their hearts their friendship feels stronger than ever. Their hearts beat in a sense of excitement of sharing such as secret, of the level of guaranteed trust; it's truly a pity that neither boy considered that other people would discover the secret on their own.

When Sid and Stinky deduce Iggy's secret Arnold is mortified, when they share it around the school both boys are horrified. Under the horror bleeding through Iggy's body is the the burning churning flame of betrayal. For Arnold alone discovered his secret, how else could the secret have gotten out to the entire school? Iggy is simply too angry, his heart shattered, to listen to Arnold. Arnold is too fear driven, his heart quivering in fear at the idea of Iggy hating him to give Sid and Stinky any thought.

Then it comes, the loathing, the desperation to not be hated, and the ultimatum. The bitter knowledge that Iggy discovers the truth only after Arnold has undergone such humiliation.

When the dust settles Arnold can only feel endless anger and rage towards himself. The idea that he could be so desperate to be liked, to be respected, the thought that he would be so horrified at someone believing he hurt them on purpose, that distraught over someone being mad at him that he put himself through such humiliation.

For his part Iggy can feel himself become lost, his heart breaking at what he forced Arnold to do, all in order to earn something that Arnold never should never have been forced to earn in the first place. He can see the anger, the naked despair, burn within Arnold's eyes and the sudden terror gripes his heart. The terror that he has finally done what not even Helga could do; cross the seemingly endless line of what Arnold can forgive.

Arnold is fundamentally disgusted by his own actions, and endless angry against Iggy for being so unreasonable, for not listening. Iggy is consumed with regret and sorrow, regret that he was too prideful to listen, sorrowful that he threw away something as precious as Arnold's friendship all because he was unwilling to listen.

Their unaware crushes die one a painful death from the storm of rage and the other from a tidal wave of endless sorrow.

When the boys look back at it, they can only feel the surge of anger and horror at themselves. The mourning of a friendship lost, one that may never recover. They are too young to recognize the signs, too fearful of admitting what they had begun to feel.

They are simply too ignorant to recognize the tragedy and the end of something that they could have been, but now can no longer ever be.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ I honestly feel that Arnold having a crush on Iggy makes his decision to go as far as he did a more well answered reason than wanting to preserve a friendship.


	15. Brainy

_**Summary** **:**_ You're treated like a God one time….

As his parents drop him off at the High School, fourteen year old Arnold is saying his goodbyes when the shout of "Praise Arnold, the glorious one!" reaches his ears. With a resigned expression he turns and is only half- surprised to see Sid and Stinky bowing before him.

"You guys," Arnold begins only to be interrupted by Harold's, "Are they bothering you, exalted one?" "Come on you guys!"

"It's okay Chosen Mother, Chosen Father," Gerald says with a grin at Miles and Stella Shortman, "We'll take good care of the great god." With a small chuckle the couple drove off to work, hearing a betrayed sounding "Gerald!" in their wake.

"Praise unto Arnold!" Echoes in the hallway from Wolfgang and his gang, "I'm ever so certain, you should stop, otherwise Arnold will unleash his followers on you." The grateful eyes that were turning to Lila become one of the betrayed, "I'm ever so certain you all suck." Arnold commented.

"All hail the Football headed god!" Helga yelled as she entered the cafeteria, "A-R-N-O-L-D," The cheerleaders begin," Arnold he's the man, the one those green eyed-"

"For the love of…. It was one time! I was worshipped as a god one time, so can't we all drop it." Arnold cut in, "Hey, it's not like it's done all the time," Park helpfully pointed, "Plus, don't you mean for the love of me." Curly pointed with grin.

"That's it! Brian is my new favorite person!" Arnold declared as he grabbed his lunch and sat next to Brainy. "He unlike you people," He pointedly glared at the repeat offenders, "has never participated in this."

"Hi," Brainy greeted with a wave upon seeing everyone staring at them. After they all returned to their lunch, the boy took a chance. "So…um Arnold, are you doing anything this Friday?"

"Like to hang out or on a date,"Arnold asked for clarification to which the other boy blushed slightly and said "A date," in response. For a single moment the bi teenager had to admit that he had never considered Brian in that light, but he was one of the few who had never partaken part in reminding him of how the Green Eyed viewed him. "Okay, I know this coffee shop that opened up we can go too."

The smile that spread across Brian's face filled him with warmth.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ The Brainy Chapter (whose name I made Brain on a whim) was always meant to be pre-slash but it was being difficult until it was combined with another idea, which basically took over.

From my understanding of it the Green Eyed people deify Arnold and those deified tend to be worshiped.


	16. Nadine

_**Summa** **ry:**_ Hey Arnold AU: They meet in San Lorenzo.

San Lorenzo, a distant land in Central America, rumored to be home to a tribe known as the Green Eyes. Nadine never really thought about those rumors but what she did know was that San Lorenzo is home to a variety of intriguing bug life from such as colonies of albino ants, the Shadril, a slightly larger than average species of spiders known for spinning thick webs, and so much more. In fact she was reading a brochure on the animal life within the country when her concentration was suddenly broken.

"Legends say that the Shadril were seen as children of the Silk Dancer by the Amani, otherwise known as the mythical Green Eyed People." Nadine jumped slightly at the voice. "I'm sorry," she turned and found an attractive male with an oddly shaped head, sitting across from her and wearing a sheepish smile. "I saw what you were reading and wanted to impress….." He trailed off awkwardly.

She couldn't help but blink, this strange handsome man wanted to impress her. Most people wanted to impress Rhonda, Lila, or even Helga but they over looked Nadine, bug loving Nadine. Yet this man, this handsome man with earnest eyes, wanted to impress her. "Why? I mean why did you want to impress me?" Nadine questioned.

"Not many show interest in the Shadril, I found it intriguing, to be honest anything connected to the Amani intrigue me," for a fleetingly moment he smirked as if he knew something that no one else did, "and you're really pretty." She felt herself blushing despite her best efforts and excitement pulsed throughout her body. "We could get coffee and you can tell me all about San Lorenzo and oh my name is Nadine." "I'm Arnold, and I would really like that."

As they smiled at one another they both felt that it was the start of something that could not be put into words.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Hey Arnold canon San Lorenzo is a Central American country that not much is known about so I decided to make it a bit unique. Now since I don't remember the natives calling themselves the Green Eyed People I decided to borrow the Amani name from the Warcraft franchise.


	17. Park

_**Summar** **y:**_ Mass Effect AU: As Earth burns, they find comfort in each other.

They are fourteen enjoying the summer breeze; allow their minds to leave their worries and fears. Talks of Reapers, Command Shepard, and hostilities with the Batarians erupt all around the teenagers when all words suddenly ceased, as the skies breaks.

Crashing, screaming, panic, and fear as the metallic giants' crash, land, smack, and strike at Earth. Resembling cuttlefish or squid, with bulky semi-cylindrical bodies, tapering plate over the rear and five tentacle-like "legs" or arms extending from its front end, in addition to six jointed legs extending from its body, the appearance would have once caused the boldest and foolish among them to mock the beings simply for how they looked. However under the assault from the merciless Reapers all anyone can do is run, hide, and leaving the fighting to the soldiers, to those the mentality to fight.

" **REJOICE! WE ARE YOUR SALVATION THROUGH DESTRUCTION!** " The dark voice seems to roar and then things become worse as creatures drop from the Reapers. Creatures that were mutated from life from across the stars, humans that were turned into husks, Asari to Banshees, Turians and Krogans combined into monstrous horrors known as Brutes, and so much more.

Friends are scattered but others cling to each other as they race for sanctuary, some reach home and their families and others seek whatever shelter they can.

Time passes; sanctuaries are burned and shattered by the relentless horde. Arnold barely escapes with his life in the aftermath of the Boarding House's destruction and would have perished at the hands of a Marauder if not for the courage of others. Arnold grabs the hand and allows the other to guide him to shelter, to sanctuary, a safe haven from the relentless nightmare of everything around being burnt and destroyed.

In this sanctuary, makeshift and yet hidden of as now, he reunites with Park. Park who is just as traumatized by as Arnold, both have lost families, homes, friends they have seen meet their end, and they don't even know if their other friends are even alive. In time they cling to each other, cling to the only person that they recognize in this heaven from hell.

The fourteen year olds gain courage and boldness from one another; they begin to help the war effort against the tide of dooms. They do not fight against agents of destruction, but they help in others; bandaging the wounded, repairing broken machinery, Park is able to coax laughter out of some individuals, Arnold gives others of hope, and both remind everyone that Commander Shepard escaped and the stubborn belief that the great hero will return.

Through the Reaper War they remain together, clinging tightly to one another, and seeking comfort from one another. Hand holding becomes common between, a simply reassurance that the other is there, proof that they haven't lost everything or everyone from their old lives. In time feelings get involved, feelings grow, and lips gently meet one another. Neither is sure who makes the first move, all they know is there are driven by the moment, the sheer rightness of it all, and so when lips meet lips the kiss is merely deepened. Kissing quickly becomes one of their favorite activities to do together and in time Arnold and Park find themselves loving one another.

In time the Commander Shepard returns, with armadas behind of all the races of the galaxy and the reapers are defeated. When the Reaper War ends celebrations arise and rebuilding begins and Arnold and Park live out the rest of their lives together, two souls deep in love with one another.


	18. Robert

_**Sum** **mary:**_ The attack was sudden and silent.

The attack was sudden and silent.

A thump against the back of his neck, the cold wetness being the only clue he had. He whirled only to suffer a strike against his chest, his attacker a blur of motion leaping between trees only stopping to fire missile after missile at him.

He opened to speak only to have a snowball catch him in the mouth causing him to choke in laughter. "Robert," Arnold called out as he began to dodge, "You don't fight fair!" With swiftness showing why he was the star of the track team Arnold began to dodge, as he scooped up snow of his own and the fight was on.

Back and forth the snow balls flew some hitting their target, while others did not. Each fifteen year old was leaping, seemingly gliding, from tree to tree as they focused on winning, on drenching his boyfriend in the snow's cold and wet embrace.

The fight continued for a while before Robert slipped and Arnold pounced covering the other boy in snow. "Truce," Robert called out, his jacket drenched and his glasses askew. Arnold agreed and as he held out a hand to help Robert up, his boyfriend pulled with all his might. Realizing the trap too late, Arnold angled himself so that he fell on top of his boyfriend their lips connecting in the process.

Though connecting on accident both boys were quick to deepen the kiss, tongues gently touching, as their hands travelled through snow covered hair.

The attack was sudden and simply not heard with the boy's preoccupied with one another.

As the pair arises to shake the snow off, they became aware of Harold laughing, Sid being reprimanded by Rhonda for ruining a good show, and without a word Helga gives her snowballs to a blushing Robert and a scowling Arnold.

Sid has only a second to recognize the danger when Rhonda abruptly pulls back before he's pelted and buried by snow.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Robert is the blond with glasses that can be seen within the background here and there, he also appeared as one of the basketball players for Coach Wittenberg.


	19. Peapod Kid

_**Summa** **ry:**_ Zack likes to spoil Arnold.

"Hey you," Zack says with a grin as sneaks up behind Arnold, as the other boy was preparing to enter the boarding house. With a grin Arnold turned to greet his boyfriend with a kiss.

"I got you something," Zack said after they broke apart. "Zack, you don't have to- Awesome!" Arnold said after being handed the jazz concert ticket. "You're the best!" With that declaration the fifteen year old kissed his boyfriend, lips parting as tongues danced. Zack didn't hesitant, taking the opportunity to run his hands over his boyfriend's back as he pulled him closer.

When they pulled apart Zack murmured within Arnold's ears, "I got you something else," and brought out the locket. Hands reached out and opened it and Arnold smiled as the picture of them locked in embrace.

"I didn't get you anything," Arnold murmured in turn, a kiss on the cheek was the response which was followed by "You did get me something Arnold, you being your wonderful self."

Once Arnold would have protested, telling him that he didn't need to buy him expensive gifts, in turn Zack would pout, melting his heart, as he pointed out that he wanted too. Once Arnold would have strove to get Zack something in turn and in doing so open the doorway to Zack getting him more things. Because Zack loved him, wanted him to have the best, loved how accepting his parent's were of their being together, and so Arnold allowed it for two reasons. The first being that Zack liked spoiling him, that it made his boyfriend happy to see the wonder and joy in his eyes at each gift, and the second being that Zack's parents wouldn't let him go too far, reminded their son of the restraint that he would forget.

So instead of protesting, Arnold found himself blushing as he let Zack turn him around. After the locket was placed on his neck, Zack found his arms circling Arnold as he rested his head atop of boyfriend's.

Though a little annoyed with Zack's growth spurt, Arnold could admit to himself that he liked this. Liked being held in boyfriend's loving arms, enjoyed Zack's gifts, and loved how the other boy said the most wonderful things. Loved how they just fit, made sense, and loved how in love they were with another.

Yet for all the good, for all the times Zack made him feel over the moon, made his heartbeat quicken in excitement, how the soothed each other over after a bad day, wiped each other's tears away and washed away the sorrow when sadness consumed them, there was one thing he really disliked about his relationship with Zack.

"ARNOLD! ARNOLD"S SUGAR DADDY! DINNER'S READY!"

"HE'S NOT MY SUGAR DADDY, ERNIE!"

He really hated Zack's new nickname.

Zack on the other hand loved it and vastly preferred it over Peapod Kid.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ I head canon that Peapod Kid's real name is Zack, on the grounds that he looks like a Zack to me. Based on his comments in Rhonda Goes Broke he comes from a wealthy family, thus he can spoil the person he dates.


	20. Joey

_**Summ** **ary:**_ Doubt is destructive.

On the surface everything is fine and dandy. Arnold is his boyfriend, his heart pulses at sheer joy at the thought and every time they kiss he can't help but smile. However on the inside the fourteen year old is plagued by doubts.

"Why is Arnold with him?" Joey has heard muttered more than once, the tone ranging from bafflement, jealousy, and even curiosity. He can't help feel a thrill at those jealous tones, but the fact people sound baffled at them being together _hurts_ and yet it opens a door. A doorway to rumors, rumors about Arnold and Gerald.

Its foolish notion to image Arnold wanting to be with Gerald, clearly anyone with eyes would see that the bond between them is simply one of brotherhood. And yet he can't help but notice how Arnold only has a secret handshake with Gerald. How they drop everything to help one another, it's the mark of being best friends for so long, an aspect of their bond as brothers, which he knows on some level and yet….he can't help but feel jealous, envious, and wonder, wonder about those rumors that he is merely a substitute for what Arnold cannot have.

It's easier to allow rumors to fester in his head, instead of dealing with his jealously.

"Arnold could so much better," It's a grumble, a soft whisper between clenched teeth, the source from those who desire Arnold for themselves. It's meant to be a secret and yet fifteen year old Joey hears it all the same. He tries, he tries so hard to ignore the mutter but it festers and lingers like the drum beat within The Master's head.

He walks to the skate park and he sees Arnold skating with someone he doesn't know. He looks to be seventeen to their fifteen, and yet there's a child-like appearance with messy blond hair, youthful features, and blue eyes. The first thought that enters that Joey's mind is that the unknown blonde is attractive, which is swiftly by festering drum beat thought of Arnold doing better than him.

It seems no one notices his arrival so focused as they are on their competition, but Rhonda does as she waves him over. He hesitates for a second caught in a flare of jealously, doubt screaming throughout his entire body, before walking over and sitting down with Rhonda. "You better be prepared to comfort Arnold, after my Alan beats the pants off of him," The socialite says with a grin as she gestures towards the blondes doing trick after trick.

"Alan?" He voices in confusion as a deep shame fills his entire being for doubting Arnold and yet he can't but feel angry. He feels anger at Arnold, for allowing the thoughts to fester in his head, for not putting a stop to the rumors floating around school, the anger coil a snake in his gut, preventing him from hearing all about amazing Alan Ashford. All that runs through his head are endless thoughts that Arnold should have never allowed him to ever doubt, to endure this shame.

It never occurs to him that Arnold simply doesn't know about the rumors, that Arnold can't put a stop to something that he doesn't know exists. He fails to realize that Arnold can't help Joey with his fears and doubts since Joey won't confide in him. That Arnold trusts him implicitly, likes him all of his heart, would never suspect of Joey of disloyalty or doubt him. Is beginning to fall deeper for Joey, is starting to wonder if what he feels for the other boy is love.

All Joey knows is he hates this feeling shame, the feeling of being in the wrong, the idea of not being in the right simply too much to bear. So it's easier, more desirable, to blame someone else, instead of taking responsibility.

He forgets how Arnold would make him feel like the most important person in the world. Becomes blinded to the number of times Arnold would spontaneously kiss him, make their dates special and magical. Erases from his mind all the times Arnold defended him, the way Torvald gradually stopped bullying him due to Arnold, the mutual respect between Wolfgang and Arnold shielding him from the older boy's taunts.

Joey allowed himself to become enshrouded by doubt, consumed by his fears, enveloped by his insecurities, and thus with self righteous arrogant anger he breaks up with Arnold. Breaks the other boy's heart, shattering his grin at winning the skateboard competition, convinced that he is in the right, the self righteous arrogance rolling off of him and oozing from his mouth that enables him to have the gall to blame the break up on Arnold, only to freeze when it's all said and done.

It's not the look of outrage on Rhonda's on face, the look of extreme confusion on Alan's, the fierce scowl on Gerald's, the look of disgust on Phoebe's all for blaming his sins on Arnold, nor is it the growing homicidal look on Helga's that makes him freeze. Instead it's the look in Arnold's eyes, of which the wounded confused lost look has since evaporated, where the look of heartbreak has since shattered away.

It's a look that he had never seen directed at him before, had never wanted to see directed at him.

As he steps back, the feeling of being the in the wrong strikes at him, the fear strikes him. The fear is not generated from feeling of disgust and outrage from the crowd, the fact that his friends could become ex-friends doesn't even enter his head. The fear emerges entirely due to the way Arnold is looking at him.

Arnold did not move, did not speak, the mere look in his eyes conveying exactly what he felt for the other boy. Joey feels reduced, to nothing at that look, knows that Arnold forever marks him as he had Iggy. The look in those pain blue depths conveying that Arnold ranks him lowers than Iggy. Joey turns and runs seeking to escape those eyes and no one follows, instead turning to comfort Arnold.

In time Arnold heals and finds happiness with another, but Joey is forever marked. Marked for what others consider his cruelty, for allowing doubt to claim his soul and shattering something special, precious. His actions reducing him to the lowest of the low on the totem pole, becoming less popular than even Iggy had been after the incident in 4th grade.

Joey is forever haunted by the sheer disgust, loathing, and the embers of hatred burning in Arnold's pain filled eyes from the day he allowed to doubt to destroy everything he could have had.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ There times when I write a story that I feel that the story writes itself and this is one of those times. The original idea had Joey experiencing doubt from a series of rumors and then having a heart to heart with Arnold, closing it on happier note. No other characters were actually present and the OC Alan Ashford (whose looks I passed on Gremmy Thoumeaux from Bleach) didn't exist.

Joey is the kid with a gap in his teeth that can be seen within the background here and there. From the episodes I've seen on Teen Nick, he mainly appears around Harold, Stinky, and Sid, and appears to be Torvald's preferred bullying victim.


	21. Jamie O

_**Summary** **:**_ Gerald forbids until he can't.

"Oh I don't think so!" Gerald suddenly declared surprising his entire family and Arnold who was staying over. "I forbid it!" Gerald said with a fierce intensity at he pointed at Jamie O, who for his part looked embarrassed and offended.

"Gerald?" Martin questioned, "I forbid it!" Gerald declared once more as he dramatically pointed a chicken leg at his older brother who was visiting the family. Timberly attempted to take advantage of the confusion to steal some of Jamie O's fries only for her eldest brother to snap out of it.

"You can forbid all you like. In the end it's not your decision." Jamie O declared firmly with a small blush. Martin looked over to wife to see if she understood what his sons' were talking about only to see her looking at Arnold thoughtfully. "Gerald, you're brother is right," Sarah, "it's not your decision."

Still confused Martin turned to look at Arnold for a clue only to see his son's best friend looking vastly amused. "Mom, are you approving of jailbait?" Gerald asked causing Timberly to start choking in surprise.

"Jailbait," Arnold's voice calm and cool, even as he threw a small glare in Gerald's in direction, while helping Timberly. "Will graduate high school in two school months and be legal, so if a certain hot someone doesn't mind waiting…." Arnold's voice trailed off as he threw a wink to Jamie O.

"I wouldn't mind." Jamie O declared, while Timberly squealed in excitement, Sarah smiled at the idea, and Martin just shrugged being glad that he understood what the argument was about. "Are you serious?" Gerald questioned his best friend, to which Arnold replied, "Yes, I am very serious." Arnold replied as he stared Gerald in the eyes.

"I shall allow this then." Gerald stated after a moment of silence, "But I have condition! For starters you will treat my best friend right, break his heart I break your face. You will respect his boundaries. If you do not I will unleash Helga on you," a declaration that caused everyone at the table to shiver, considering how protective Helga became after Arnold came out. "Don't intermediate him with your dating history."

"I dated five people," Jamie O interrupted, "and shouldn't be giving your best friend this protective brother speech considering I'm your brother?""Arnold is my best friend," Gerald responded, "I must ensure that his future partner is properly intimidated regardless of his relation to me."

Jamie O looked a bit offended, Gerald was solemnly serious, and Arnold looked both touched and amused, while everyone else found it funny.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** _ While Jamie O's age is never given, I figure he has to be at least 16 during the show since he does own a car. Now I do think that the 7 year age gap is pushing the age range, but once I got the idea of Gerald forbidding it I just had to use Jamie O.

Since Mrs. Johanssen's name is never mentioned in the story, for the purpose of this story her name is Sarah.


	22. Timberly

_**Summary:**_ She has an announcement.

 _Home.  
Whatever race you are, it is a word, a concept, that makes the heart swell with longing. Home can be ancient ancestral lands, or a new place that one has made one's own. Home can even be found in the eyes of the beloved. But we all need it, yearn for it, know that without a home of some sort we are incomplete.  
For many years,_

"Bookmark it and follow me into the kitchen," Timberly called out as she walked through the living the room. Bemused Arnold slid his bookmark in place, arose, and then entered the kitchen. He wasn't sure what to expect, but it was not his wife humming as she grabbed three plates and set them on the table.

"Come sit." Timberly called out, amused and confused Arnold did so. "So what's going?" He asked.

"Arnold, I went to the doctor's today," "What? Why? Is some," Arnold cut in, concern evident because she had been sick for some time. "No everything is fine, in fact more than fine." She grabbed her husband's hands, "Arnold we're going have to get used to this set up for the future," She said as she gestured to the three plates.

"Get used….You're pregnant? We're going to have a baby?" She did not speak, only nodded sheer joy radiating off her face. Rising with a cheer, he grabbed and spun her around, in sheer excitement and joy. As he landed her on the floor their lips met in love, the ecstasy of passion, the enjoyment and nervousness of having a child of their own.

When they pulled back Timberly started to chuckle, "My brothers are so going to compete to be favorite uncle." Joining his wife laughter, Arnold found himself reflecting and knew with a wife that he loved so and a child on the way that he was complete.

* * *

 _ **Authors' Note:**_ Italic section is from page 266 of Rise of the Horde by Christie Golden.


	23. Edmund

_**Summary** **:**_ Pokemon AU: Their friends are never going to believe this.

"Arnold," Edmund hesitatingly spoke, "What's wrong with your Noctowl?" Arnold looked up from his duffel bag and grinned at his Pokemon. Noctowl was flying in a circle while wearing a fez, a bowtie, and humming a strange tune. "He's the Doctor from Doctor Who, specifically the Eleventh Doctor." Arnold responded as he continued to look for the map,

"I found it!" Arnold declared with a cry and as he began to look over the routes his boyfriend continued to gape at the Noctowl. "Okay, we're way off course were going to have travel fast in order to reach the nearest Pokemon center." Arnold said.

"I wonder why we were so off course," Most would assume it was confusion but Arnold knew his boyfriend well enough to see the amusement in his eyes and the faint traces of sarcasm, which most would overlook, as he finally looked away from the Noctowl. "We're off course because of you," Arnold muttered, a faint blush on his face.

With a chuckle Edmund walked over to see the map and feeling playful Arnold pulled it back. A quick chase emerged with a laughing Arnold running from Edmund. When Arnold tripped, Edmund took the opportunity to pounce; both boys began laughing as they rolled around on the ground.

At some point they end up laying face to face, where lips met but before it could get more heated a loud hoot from above caused the fifteen and sixteen year old to bolt up. Worried that a wild pokemon was heading their way, both boys immediately unleashed a trusted Pokemon.

"Go Nine-tails!" The beautiful fox with nine tails answered Edmund's summons with a roar, showing off the deadly fury locked within.

"Abner, I choose you!" The great ox was beckoned forth and he unleashed a savage roar, reminding all nearby why Tarous were to be feared.

Noctowl hooted again and both looked up, only to gape. In their tussling they were unaware that the map had fallen from Arnold's hands, but they recognized it once. It wasn't so much that the map was in the air that caused both boys to gape but why it was in the air. It was a pokemon but not just any pokemon, it was one both boys had never seen before, in truth that never suspected to see.

It was a majestic flying cat, it was Mew and it was reading their map.

Noctowl flew down as he landed on his beloved trainer's shoulders, gently done as ever despite the noble bird's shock and awe. Most times Arnold would ruffle Noctowl's feathers, turn with a smile, or even have a treat for his noble pokemon. This time however he did not nothing, only continued to gape at Mew reading their map. Noctowl did not hoot in offense at being ignored because he too was gapping. In truth Nine-tails and Abner was gapping as well, simply because Mew sightings were rare and no Mew sighting had ever reported the noble pokemon reading a map.

"Mew, Mew, Mew," The legendary pokemon spoke as it glided down to the stunned group of five. Mew then put its hands out as he held their map towards them, thus it was stun shock that Edmund grabbed the map. "Mew, Mew, Mew." The great legend spoke once more after titling its head to the side, its eyes glowing with power.

There was a sudden flare around the five as they teleported directly to the closet town. Still numb with shock both boys returned their pokemon as they entered the town. Later they would snap out of it, speak of their joy at seeing the legendary majestic pokemon, would feel honored that Mew made the choice to help them reach the town, and lament that friends and family were not going to believe them.

After all it was one thing to claim to see a Mew, which most believe simply because Arnold would make the claim and he was not one for lying. But claiming that Mew had taken their map from them, that the legend had actually read it and then teleported them to the closest Pokemon Center after returning it to them….. That's a tale that few, if any, would believe.

For now though, they were very much in shock at seeing the legendary Mew.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: **_ I couldn't resist the Doctor Who reference.


	24. Wolfgang

_**Summary:**_ He did not expect to be threatened for dating Arnold.

Wolfgang always had a level of arrogance, it was something that everyone knew but not even they would suspect that despite everything Wolfgang had never suspected to be threatened for dating Arnold. Thus it with surprise that he found his locker being slammed shut, and Gerald forced himself not to the gulp at Wolfgang's glare. "Listen up, if you hurt my boy I will end you." His piece said Gerald walked away and for his part Wolfgang simply reopened his locker letting Gerald off the hook for two reasons, he was Arnold's best friend and he was running late for class.

At lunch the sixteen year old sat with his friends, laughing and talking, when all of the sudden his friends turned silent, looking behind him. In confusion he turned behind to see why and raised an eyebrow at Helga, Phoebe, Harold, Stinky, and Sid. Perhaps the sight would have intimidated someone else but Wolfgang always had a level of arrogance, it also didn't help their cause that Sid was hiding behind Harold and Stinky.

"Listen here bucko, if you treat Arnold wrongly Old Betsy and the Five Avengers will be the less of your worries," Helga spoke darkly, "I'll pound your face in," Harold declared and behind him Stinky and Sid nodded their heads. Phoebe did not speak, she merely smiled, it was not a nice smile and Wolfgang could admit to himself that her smile unnerved him. "Noted," He spoke coolly as they walked away. He let them go without a threat, Phoebe's smile unnerved him and he felt a spark of comfort that Sid faced him, despite his fear. After all it was nice knowing that his boyfriend has such loyal friends that would stand for him.

He's walking to class after lunch when he feels the squeeze on his upper arm. It was only brief but as his eyes locked onto Patty's he understood. During class, he glanced at his phone and frowned at the message from Arnold telling him that he had stay later for a track meeting and it's as he's putting his phone away when he sees the glare from Torvald.

It's as he's walking towards his car when the laughter reaches him. It's a laughter many of heard over the years and he only has moment to wonder who the victim is before one of the vents above him fall to the floor. "You will never see me coming," Curly declared as he landed, "So behave yourself Wolfgang and never break Arnold's heart." Curly finished as he ran out of the High School.

"How ya doing young blood," The voice whispers behind him and Wolfgang jumps, "How the hell did you get in my car?" He turns and freezes at the sight of Arnold's grandmother longing in his back seat. The thought that crosses his mind is that it's impossible because the doors were locked and he checked to make sure Curly hadn't left a surprise, a warning attack of some sort, before entering.

"You're coming to dinner tomorrow night; all the boarders want to official meet you as Arnold's boyfriend." There was nothing was nothing inflammatory in her tone but Wolfgang found himself more unnerved that he had ever been his whole life. Thus it was with unease that he rapidly nodded his head. When he finished she was gone, the only sign that she had ever been presented was bobby pin left on the backseat.

"She breaks into my car, invites me to dinner, and then mocks me…What the hell kind of woman is she?" Wolfgang muttered to himself.

Wolfgang always had a level of arrogance, it was something that everyone knew but not even they would suspect that despite everything Wolfgang had never suspected to be threatened for dating Arnold. Though in truth for the most part, Wolfgang didn't care about the threats.

Arnold was his; the most wonderful boy in the world had chosen him. Made his heart quicken when it came to seeing the other boy, made him grin like a fool and he didn't care. He didn't what anyone said because he was with Arnold, who made extremely happy. Arnold who looked at him, made him feel like the sun and moon, Arnold who he knew that he falling in love with.

So he would endure, endure every threat tossed his way, endure the way the likes of Torvald and Jamie O and their protective glares, endure Curly's craziness, and even endure Arnold's scary terrifying grandmother.

Simply because Arnold was worth it, worth enduring all of this and more, because Arnold was simply his wonderful self.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ The idea for Arnold's friends threatening his significant other came up in a conversation with KawaiiKilala77 and Wolfgang was the perfect fit for it.


	25. Gino

_**Summary:**_ Arnold is no saint.

People whisper, speaking of secrets and who likes who. People also gossip like there's no tomorrow and nothing generates gossip more than the news that Arnold and Gino are dating. Arnold simply ignores them; he has never cared for rumors and finds himself caring even less so when they are about him. While Arnold is content to ignore it all and let them be, Gino listens with fascination and finds it extremely hilarious that people have issues with Loan Shark Gino dating Saint Perfect Arnold.

It shows their ignorance because Arnold is no saint.

Every time he sees the man who mugged him Arnold flexes his hands or makes motions with his arms, causing his old mugger to shiver. Iggy who Arnold was once so desperate not to be hated by is treated with complete and utter indifference. Nothing the genuine remorseful teenager can say or do can convince Arnold to ever forgive or trust him again. The vain woman Summer who plotted to use him to win a competition is treated with sheer apathy when they encounter by chance in another summer vacation and she apologies with sincere regret in her voice.

A saint would have confessed to knowing about the bet on when Arnold and Helga would date. A saint wouldn't have told Helga and unleashed her wrath on unsuspecting classmates. A saint wouldn't have let Helga convince him to make a secret bet on her discovering it and beating everyone involved up.

Then there is Alphonse Perrier du von Scheck and La Sombra who Arnold has openly admitted to hating.

A saint would have forgiven them all, a saint would have never been so annoyed on the insistence that Helga was the only person for him that he manipulated events for vengeance and profit, a saint would have never let hatred remain in their heart, and a saint would have never interested Gino.

Gino knew he wasn't perfect, accepted it, and did not want someone who was perfect. Simply because perfection was boring, if one believed that they were perfect than they could never grow. Someone too saint like would have been boring, too rigid, and be in the right far too much for Gino's liking.

Arnold was no saint and that fact excited Gino. He found his taunts to the man who mugged him hot, his sheer apathy and indifference made him intrigued that Saint Arnold had limits on forgiveness, and his sheer cunning at claiming vengeance and profit made him delicious for Arnold in ways he couldn't describe.

It was long after Hurricane Helga when he began to seduce Arnold Shortman. Arnold allowed it because realized Gino didn't see him as a perfect saint, saw his faults and still wanted him. It was far more comforting than anyone could have realized because Arnold's grand accomplishments (saving the city, rescuing his parents, etc…) made him seem daunting to some, intimidated others, and made him appear untouchable. It placed him on a pedestal and the simple truth of the matter is the true reality can never reach the height of someone's hopes and dreams.

It also helped that Gino was charming, suave and had a really cute butt. That Gino saw liked him for the good and the bad. Even if Gerald was concerned that Gino liked the bad more than good, Arnold and Gino are simply who the other wanted. That they don't know if they will last, if they will spend the rest of their lives together, or if this will be a High School romance that erodes in time is simply irrelevant.

Arnold ignores the rumors, Gino finds them hilarious, and regardless of what the future may bring both boys know that they really like one another and for now that is enough.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ As mentioned before these stories serve as a challenge as to what I can come up with and I felt the urge to do something completely different with Arnold and Gina just fell into place.

I head canon that Arnold hates Scheck, assuming that Jungle Movie will give plenty of reasons to hate La Sombra, and the rest simply developed as I was writing the story.


	26. Patty

_**Summar** **y:**_ Warcraft AU: Their alone time is interrupted.

With a great bang the wood plank is set in place and Patty rises with a grin at the completed campsite. Taking a look around she nodded in satisfaction, knowing that the main settlement was nearby to deter any creatures and yet far enough away so that no one would interrupt them.

The air begins to shimmer and Patty swings as she grabs her hammer as the portal appears hovering near the campsite and then with a flash Arnold appears. As the warrior relaxes, the mage looks around. "Patty, you didn't have to create the campsite without me."

"Had to do something while waiting for you," Patty spoke with a shrug of her shoulders. In the distance Arnold could see Lakeshire. "Sorry I ran into Harold, Stinky, and Sid, their adventuring. Well let's get this show on the road," His piece said Arnold threw a mini fireball into the campfire, illuminate the evening sky with light.

"Show off," Patty muttered with a grin as she properly greeted her boyfriend with a kiss. When they broke apart she gestured to the picnic basket and both dove in. They ate, laughed, and enjoyed this time alone, with only themselves for company in the nature.

There are in the middle of a playful argument when the high pitched laughter reaches them. As one they jump up, Patty wielding her massive hammer as fire and frost gathered in Arnold's hands. In the distance they saw them; they were the size of dwarves, walked on two legs, and looked like the hyena's that roamed the Barrens in distant Kalimdor. They were Gnolls, a race known for being simply-minded, highly aggressive, and because they were gnolls, were sentiment creatures and not servants of the vile Burning Legion or the wicked Old Gods, Arnold launched a blaze of fire in front of them.

After all one never should never make the decision to take another life lightly. "You have one chance to flee, one chance…make your choice wisely." One should never make the decision to take another life lightly, but in a dangerous world like Azeroth one must be prepared to fight, to defend themselves and family.

Already he could see gnolls in the back turning and running away, but a roar issues from one the bigger nastier looking gnolls and the rest of the group charged forth. They had made their choice; the fight had begun in earnest by both sides.

A swing of Patty's hammer shatters the gnoll's armor, while behind her Arnold blasts torrents of frost and fire against the rest of the pack. The battle goes on the until a blast of arcane might and a great blow of a hammer end gnoll leader's and with their leader dead the rest of the pack swiftly retreat in fear.

"They ruined the picnic," the mage spoke as he beheld the destruction of their campsite. "I wouldn't say that," the warrior spoke as she swung her hammer behind her. Arnold turned to look at Patty in confusion only to receive a kiss.

"My woman of action," Arnold said with a grin as they parted. Patty smiled brightly and said "You know you love it. Now take us to Lakeshire, honey." She finished with a wink, causing the young man to blush slightly before he conjured the portal.


	27. Ruth

_**Summar** **y** **:**_ They question why their children are up passed their bed time.

The teenager is smoothly and softly moving towards the door when a cough causes the thirteen to freeze. His younger brother not possessing his brother's keen hearing thus collides with him, causing the thirteen year old and ten year old to stumble.

As they get their bearings the sudden clap causes their eyes to dart towards the woman leaning against the doorway. She did yell, did not ask what they're doing up pass their bedtime, did not demand to know what they were thinking, all she did was look at them. Nate gulped, Keith sighed, and both boys walked into the living room at the look, reading the directions in their mother's gaze.

When they entered they both blinked at the sight of their scowling fifteen year old brother on the couch. "Keith, Nathan, join Phillip on the couch," their father stated, which all three to wince slightly. Phillip and Nathan opened their mouths the automatic "It's Phil" and "Call me Nate" on their tongues when they got the look on their mother's face from the corner of their eyes.

"It's a school night," Arnold said after all three of his children were seated. "Why are you all up at 11:00 at night? Passed your bed times," A significant look was tossed Nate's way, causing the youngest to shift on the couch. Arnold raised an eyebrow at their continued silence, while Ruth stood behind her husband the look on her face demanding an explanation.

"Brotherly bonding," Phillip spoke, while Keith and Nate quickly nodded their heads. "Brotherly bonding when one of you was trying to get out the window and the other two out the front door?" Underneath the question was a hint of amusement which caused Phillip and Keith to tense but Nate unused to this tactic immediately relaxed. It was then that Ruth conveyed the full focus of her look onto her youngest child.

"Shawn is having an egg party to egg his grandfather's house," Nate quickly blurted out after a few seconds underneath his mother's look of disappointment and displeasure. Phillip face palmed, while Keith tossed his younger brother a look, and a choking sound came out of their father. All three boys immediately relaxed as genuinely true amusement bellowed out of Arnold as he erupted into laughter.

Big Bob Pataki had a tendency rub people the wrong way whether because of his actions, what he said, or simply because people found his attitude too off putting. This tendency had only grown over the years and the fact that his own grandson wanted to put him in his place was simply hilarious. "Well boys you-" Arnold began to speak only to freeze, it was not the widening look on his boy's faces nor the growing sense of dread he could feel behind him as Ruth looked at the back of his head, no what made him freeze was the picture of his grandparents.

Egging Big Bob Pataki's house was something that his grandparents would have very much approved of. "Boys, move fast!" With that declaration Arnold spun and caught his wife in kiss. "Go Dad!" "You're the best!" "I Love you!" came from Phil, Keith, and Nate as they ran out the front door, while the kiss between Arnold and Ruth deepened.

"The kids are out of the house," He murmured after they broke apart. Ruth has always been to convey so much with a single look and the look of desire, lust, and love caused both of them to run to their bed room.

The next day the Shortman residence was unusually quiet as the boys were rather tired, while far away…..

"WHAT THE HELL?" Big Bob Pataki roared as he discovered his egg discovered house, Miriam calmly took a slip of her coffee before turning to her husband and spoke simply, "It's a sign B stop being an asshole." Her piece said she walked into the house, leaving her husband gapping behind her.


	28. Maria

_**Summary:**_ She has a question.

"Arnold why me," At receiving a look of confusion from the fourteen year old, the sixteen year clarified. "Out of all the girls you could date, why me?" Though trying to speak with a blasé tone, Arnold knew the question was driven by more than simple curiosity.

In many ways this was a moment of profound insecurity from the normally confident woman. But this woman had a past, a boyfriend who cheated on her, another who dated her to not be alone himself, and lastly a boyfriend who settled for her because he couldn't admit to what he truly desired.

Mari's question was also a legitimate one, after all this the girl who had used him to make her then boyfriend Tommy jealous. This was the girl who used the likes of Phoebe and Siobhan by dangling friendship to advance her studies.

Arnold took his girlfriend by the hand and spoke, "I thought it was cool that a 6th grade girl wanted to date me and you apologized to me in the end after the truth was revealed." He could see something in her eyes so he added, "You've grown as a person and your sincerity in apologizing for how you used others, and that you made up for, has earned you forgiveness from Phoebe and Siobhan."

"Phoebe does not like me," Maria did not snap the words but there was curtness to them and Arnold suddenly realized exactly what was bothering his girlfriend. It was then with a sense of clarity he heard the unspoken question, "Why me, and not Helga?"

Apart of him wanted to groan because he was truly tired of this; the belief that Helga was the only person for him. Of how such talk had driven his confident beloved into this moment insecurity. "I'm not perfect," Arnold stated because he wasn't and the fact he still couldn't forgive himself and Iggy about the whole bunny pajamas debacle was proof of that.

"No one is perfect and one must be able to truly see another to like them, to love them." Arnold stated firmly, while looking deep into Maria's eyes. "I've made mistakes and you're not only one who had used people." There was no denying that he had used Timberly during his quest for Lila's heart, he was ashamed of it, had apologized for it, and been forgiven for it. But the fact remained, a fact that he only seemed to remember as others had erased simply because it was out of character for him.

"But making mistakes is all about being human. If one does make mistakes, acknowledge it, than one cannot grow. I like you Maria because you see me, see me for the good, see me for the bad, and you still want me. I like you because you are pretty, you volunteer at events, and you've grown as a person. Not many can admit that they are wrong, can make changes and genuinely apology for what they have done, all on their own." Arnold has helped plenty of people recognize when they've done wrong, has made others realize what they've done, and guide them in apologizing. As a result he hasn't seen many people recognize their faults on their own, deciding to apologize for past wrongs and make amends without input from others.

He leaned and kissed her, "Ignore them. Ignore any whispers from people seeking money from a bet that will never be collected. Ignore the likes of Phoebe and Lila who simply want Helga to have her happy ending and have no care for mine." Maria couldn't help but smile at the hint of anger, hint of wrath, in Arnold's tone. Few have laid claim to seeing Arnold in anger, fewer still have his confidence and trust in being allowed to glimpse his wrath.

He paused and when he spoke next it was with a hint of sadness. "And ignore those who want the story romance story girl bullying boy she liked, who secretly liked her back to repeat because it was theirs." The admission surprised Maria, who knew that Arnold held his grandparents close to his heart.

She kissed him, a kiss of trust, passion, and love. "I love you." Slipped out from the both of them when it was done and both realized that Arnold admitting to the elephant in the room about their relationship did more to erase her insecurities than anything else he said. Maria didn't care about rumors, didn't care about whispers that Arnold and Helga would end up together, but she did care that his grandparents didn't seem to approve of her.

"That's a relief; I don't have to worry about you running off with Gerald." She said in laughter, partly to ease tensions but mainly to change the subject. Arnold didn't like thinking of his grandparents in a negative way and this was her way of helping him, just as he helped her.

The response was instant, "Those rumors about me and Gerald have no bearing and it's entirely Sid's fault for colliding into us during our eye staring contest." They had been bored and decided to kill time and then Sid colliding into them had caused an accidentally kiss.

"I don't know that's what Tommy said about him and Burt," Maria said and while Arnold was glad that she could laugh about it, unlike Connie, he did not like the way her eyes were alit with mischief. "I wouldn't want to stand in the way ….." was as far as she got before Arnold tackled her, laughter bubbled from them as the playfully wrestled on Arnold's bed.

Neither noticed the door nor the three figures on the stairs to Arnold's room. Ernie smiled in genuinely mirth that Arnold had met someone who loved him, someone who could erase the sorrow when it struck him. On the other Phil and Gertie only felt shame, shame that their actions, selfish actions, had wounded their grandson so and it was only Maria's actions that erased the sorrow in his voice.

The three left the young couple to enjoy themselves, Ernie giving Phil and Gertie pointed looks, who for their part resolved to treat Maria better, to treat with the approval that she earned by easing the pain that they caused in their beloved grandson.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Maria first appeared in 6th Grade Girls as Arnold's date.

There are hints that Arnold's grandparents are in the know about Helga's feelings for Arnold and approve. It's also a common element in fanfics and thus I couldn't help but play around with it.


	29. Tucker

_**Summary** **:**_ A phobia is exploited.

The dinner table was filled with small talk as the Wittenbergs and the Boarding House residents were getting to know one another. "Ah, someone kicked me." Mr. Hyunh exclaimed in surprise, "Playing footsies are we?" A visiting Mai stated with a smirk causing Arnold and Tucker to blush lightly. Thankfully the door opened and Ernie's voice echoed before any other comments could be made because for reasons Arnold did not understand people enjoyed making him blush.

"Sorry I'm late," Ernie said as he sat at the dinner table, "Work was hectic today…" Ernie was suddenly interrupted by Jack Wittenberg screaming "Jesus Christ!" Everyone at the dinner turned to stare at Jack, who was now dramatically pointing at Ernie, as he suddenly screamed like a little girl and drove behind Tish. "Tish save me!"

Across from each both Arnold and Tucker started shaking in mirth and laughter erupting from them. Moving as one Tish and Stella smacked the two fifteen year olds in the back of the head. "Why were not informed that Jack had Achondrophobia?" Miles asked rather pointedly looking at Tish. "Tucker said that he would it," All turned to Tucker who had this point had fallen from the table to the floor in laughter.

With everyone focused on Tucker no one noticed Arnold sneak out and as Tucker slowly got up, he turned to his stepmother. "Sorry, I just wanted to see dad scream like a bitch." Tucker declared before he turned and departed from the room.

"I can't believe those boys," Suzie muttered. "Yeah Arnold how could you…Where's Arnold?" Phil finished confusion in his voice. There was a moment of silence before "Oh those bastards," Ernie muttered darkly as he rose, "I'll handle this. Use me will they…I'll show them" Ernie stated as he left the room, "Enjoy the dinner, help Jack and I'll go make sure Ernie doesn't go too far," Mai said as she got up from the table and left the room.

With a thunderous bang Arnold's bedroom slammed open snapping both boys out of their heated make out session. Before Ernie could say a word Arnold started talking, "I know it was wrong of us to exploit Mr. Wittenberg's Achondrophobia and use you, but Ernie we never have alone time. Whether it's friends, family, or people meddling, there is always someone there, watching us and it's not fair. We should be able to relax and hang out between the two of us, regardless of where we are. Even when we have the door to our rooms open we're checked on like every fifteen minutes. Just because our parents were horny teenagers, doesn't mean that we should treated like horny teenagers that can't be trusted. Someone should be trusted on their merits, not the merits of those they are related too. After all after everything I've done, don't I deserve trust?"

It was a passionate speech; with elements of sincere truth and Ernie could honesty say that he saw where Arnold was coming on. Except there one thing that Ernie couldn't but point out, "Arnold, your door was closed and your belt is on the floor," Ernie said after a moment. A beat and then, "Really? I didn't notice." Arnold muttered with a blush. At the same time Mai muttered about dating a guy with sneaky fingers once.

"Fine," Tucker said with a sigh, "I just wanted to my dad scream like a bitch because he's been really getting on my nerves lately. Mr. Potts don't be mad at Arnold, I convinced him to go along with it."

"Him and his cute butt," Arnold muttered absently, Mai face palmed and Ernie just stared at Arnold. "Like my butt do you?" Tucker said with a grin and Arnold found eyes widening in surprise as his face began to burn, "I meant face, eyes, chest … anything other than his sexy ass."

Mai began giggling, Tucker was smirking like the cat that ate the canary, and Ernie said sternly "Arnold I don't care that you want to do naughty things to your boyfriend's butt. Just keep me out of it, go it, both of you?" Arnold's and Tucker's face just burned as they franticly nodded, "Now get off Arnold's bed, Arnold put on your belt, and both of you get back to dinner."

"Yes, Ernie **/** Mr. Potts," Came from the two boys as the followed Mai down the stairs. "Teenagers," Ernie muttered with a sigh, as he headed back to the dining room where Jack ensured that there was far enough space between the two of them.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ I think Jack Wittenberg having Achondrophobia would be hilarious and I head canon that Tish is Tucker's stepmother, which would help explain exactly why he doesn't appear in the episodes featuring Jack and Tish.


	30. Rex Smythe-Higgins III

_**Summary** **:**_ Their competitions were innocent as children, as teenagers not so much.

Their competitions were innocent as children, where the only true prize each desired was the simple pleasure of winning. Boat racing, pig wars, snow forts, and more all in good fun with each of them enjoying the competition, the clash of wills, the thrill of success, and both enjoyed the look of dismay Rex Smythe-Higgins I endured when his grandson lost.

Rex Smythe-Higgins III had never approved of or appreciated his grandfather cheating to win. He wanted to win or lose on his merits, Arnold was the same, and thus both became fond with another. Sought out competitions and started making deals, on what the winner received.

In their youths it was simple: a box of cookies, chocolate bars, the loser having to cheer the winner, jumping jacks, wearing a specific hat, singing everything they said, and more as the rewards were filled with childish amusement and desires. Then they started getting older and more aware of how they were drawn towards the other.

The rewards changed, the loser had to spend to come over dinner, a quick brunch of the winner's choosing, run without their shirt on, sleep over at the winners, and it was an endless song. Until one day they were bold, grew ready to confront their feelings for the other, and came out to family and friends. They had a boat race to celebrate, loser had to kiss the winner on the lips, and both fourteen year olds considered it a win.

They still had their competitions but not all of them were public. They began to play games such as Notice, to see how long it would take for someone to notice a subtle change, or private bets on their friend's love lives, such as how long it would take someone to notice a crush or a pair to begin dating one another. Many of them bets ended with the loser having to kiss the winner on the lips. The innocence of youthful passion guiding them, and yet they began to change anew, the loser having to do more.

Once Arnold came to school with a collar around his next for an entire week, Rex spent an entire day complimenting Arnold for everything he did, Arnold came to school wearing a T-shirt declaring him property of Rex Smythe-Higgins III, and Rex jumped in the water wearing only his underwear late at night with a whistling Arnold for company.

Unofficially more was going on, as both teenagers used these bets to add an element excitement. Loser had to let the winner take charge of make out sessions, which was difficult for Arnold who loved the fight for dominance. Winner gives the loser hickeys, which always stuck out on Rex because of his fair complexion. Then there were times when they were feeling daring and brave, when hands were involved.

All of this and more seemed to flash in each other's eyes as tongues locked in battle as the high school seniors made out with each other. Such thoughts always giving them an extra heat, making their make outs more passionate.


	31. Alan Redmond

_**Summary:**_ They admire each other in the moonlight.

In the darkness of the night the full moon was a beacon that emulated all under its radiate night. Among those basked in the moonlight were two boys camping out in the wilds, their caretakers already asleep in their own tents.

"It's a beautiful sight," Arnold comments as he beheld the full moon and in response his boyfriend responded, "Yes, it is." He turned to look at Alan and froze because Alan was staring at him. This meant Alan had already been looking at him and Arnold found himself blushing as he connected the dots.

Alan couldn't help smile as beheld the fourteen year old. The way the soft breeze blew through those blonde spikes, the fact that his clothes just rested on his slim body, the way the light of moon just made Arnold shine, and emulated his eyes. As Alan grabbed his boyfriend's hands Arnold couldn't help but admire Alan. The way the sixteen year old stood confidently, his warm brown eyes shining, and his lean figure being emulated by the moon.

Without thought Alan brings his other hand to cup Arnold's face, he takes a moment and then both lean forward to kiss. It's soft and at some point lips part in permission, which is swiftly granted. They are two people in love making out under the light of the moon when a particular loud snore from either Arnold's grandfather or Alan's father (neither can tell) breaks their concentration.

They break apart and can't help laugh softly as Alan directs them into their own tent, where they will cuddle with one another as sleep claims them.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ While Alan's age was never revealed, I do feel that he is at least two years older than Arnold.

And with this, With Arnold is finished.


End file.
